Mr. Edward Magorium
Mr. Edward Magorium is the main character of the book and 2007 family film Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium. He is played by Dustin Hoffman Biography Molly Mahoney, called "Mahoney" throughout the film, is an employee at "Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium", a magical toy shop run by the eccentric 243-year-old Mr. Edward Magorium). Besides Molly and Mr. Magorium, store bookbuilder Bellini , a strongman, is also employed. Eric Applebaum is a boy who comes to the store daily and functions as an employee despite his young age. He also narrates the story and introduces the characters. The toy shop is magical, meaning the toys have a life of their own. An over-sized ledger, known as the Big Book, can magically materialize any toy on command, and a doorknob, when rotated, can change the interior of a magic room. Mr. Magorium states that he imbued the shop with the same youthful characteristics of the children who visit it. Because of its similarity to children, the shop is also prone to temper tantrums. In response to Mahoney telling Mr. Magorium that she feels stuck, he gives her the Congreve Cube, a big block of wood, and tells her it will guide her to a new life and adventure if she has faith in it. She is unsure what to do with the cube at first. Mahoney wants to become a composer and concert pianist, because she was a musical child prodigy. She went to school for music, but has not been able to write any music since graduating. At home, she works on a concerto with little progress. Mr. Magorium suddenly announces that he intends to "leave" and is giving the shop to Mahoney to provide her with the means to move forward and become "unstuck" in life. When Mahoney expresses her upset and doubts about her ability to run the store, the store throws a tantrum, causing all the toys and its inner workings to go haywire, ambushing customers of all ages. In preparation for his departure, Mr. Magorium hires an accountant, Henry Weston, to organize the shop's paperwork and determine the monetary value of the store he will leave as a legacy to Mahoney. Henry does not believe that the toy store is magical at all at first, arguing with Molly over its magical properties and debating the actuality of Magorium's records from the past 200 years, including a note from Thomas Edison thanking Magorium for his idea about the lightbulb. Mahoney finally realizes that Mr. Magorium is leaving not to retire but instead he is going to die. Desperate to stop this, Mahoney rushes him to a hospital where after a little mischief, he is discharged the next day because there is "nothing physically wrong with him." After leaving the hospital, Mr. Magorium asks Mahoney how she is doing with the Congreve Cube. She states there are a million things she could do with a block of wood but she doesn't have a clue how to unlock the cube's secret. Mr. Magorium then tells her that there are a million things one could do with a block of wood, but what if someone just believed in the cube? Mahoney does not understand but attempts to prevent Mr. Magorium's departure by showing him the joys of life, but he has lived a full life and it is time for his story to end. He uses the stage notes of Shakespeare's King Lear to make the point about the importance of having a full life, and the importance of death, noting that the last lines of one of the most important pieces of dramatic literature are simply "He dies." Mahoney, Eric, all the children and their parents have a funeral for him. Believing herself to be unworthy and incapable of owning a magical store, Mahoney puts it up for sale with Henry's firm overseeing the sale. The store grieves and loses all its magic. All the toys, walls, and even the furniture lose their color, becoming varying shades of gray and black. Eric tries to reason with Mahoney over her decision to sell the store when he sees her at a restaurant playing background music. Henry meets Mahoney at the store to draw up the sale papers, where he sees the Congreve Cube and asks her about it. When Mahoney confesses her complete faith in the store and the Congreve Cube's magical ability, the block suddenly springs to life, and proceeds to fly around the store. After witnessing this, Henry faints with shock. When he later awakes and questions Mahoney about it, she tells him that it must have been a dream as she went home the previous night, leaving him to finalize the paperwork for the sale. Henry is not deterred as he knows Mahoney made the cube fly and though she does not believe she can do magical and wonderful things, he believes in her. Henry realizes Mahoney is the Congreve Cube. The block of wood that can be anything she desires if she can somehow believe in herself. Henry's whole hearted belief in Mahoney ignites a tiny spark in her and for a second she believes. The store responds to her spark of belief and continues to respond as her confidence builds until the entire store magnificently transforms. The magic and color return as Mahoney's long awaited symphony comes into existence. Love of kids Magorium is a kind man who helps kids out like allowing Kristie to get a blue stuffed doll. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Martyr Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Titular Category:Book Heroes Category:Magic Category:Businessmen Category:Elderly Category:Comedy Heroes